Helpless Moon Goddess
by ElementalDragonGirl
Summary: Helpless from Hamilton Pertemis Style


[ALL]

hey hey hey hey

hey hey hey hey

hey hey hey hey

hey hey hey

[Artemis]

ooh, i do i do i do i dooo!

hey!

ooh, i do i do i do i dooo!

boy you got me

[All]

helpless! look into your eyes,

and the sky's the limit

i'm helpless! down for the count,

and i'm drownin' in 'em

[Artemis]

i have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight

we were at a revel with some demi gods on a cold night

laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room

then you stood by and my heart went "boom!"

tryin' to catch your eye from the side of my vision

everybody's dancin'

[All]

grind to the rhythm as wewine and dine

[Artemis]

grab my sister, and

whisper, "yo, this one's mine."

My sister made her way

across the room to you

[All]

ooooh

[Artemis]

and i got nervous, thinking "what's she gonna do?"

[All]

ooooh

[Artemis]

She laughs and grabs your arm,

i'm thinkin' "i'm through"

[All]

ooooh

[Artemis]

then you look back at me and suddenly i'm

[All]

helpless!

[Artemis]

oh, look athiseyes

oh! yeah, i'm helpless

i know

[All]

look into your eyes

and the sky's the limit

i'm helpless! down for the count

and i'm drownin' in 'em

[Artemis]

i'm so into you

i am so into you

[All]

look into your eyes

and the sky's the limit

i'm helpless!

[Artemis]

i know i'm

[All]

down for the count and

i'm drownin' in them

[Percy]

where are you taking me?

[Athena]

i'm about to change your life

[Percy]

then by all means, lead the way

[Artemis]

Artemis goddess of the moon. it's a pleasure to meet you.

[Percy]

Artemis?

[Athena]

My sister

[Artemis]

I thank you for all your service

[Percy]

if it takes being in a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[Athena]

i'll leave to it

[All]

one week later

[Artemis]

i'm writing a letter nightly

now my life gets better every letter that you write me

laughin' at my sister 'cause she wants to form a harem

[Athena]

i'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him

[Artemis]

ha!

two weeks later

in the living room stressin'

[All]

stressin'

[Artemis]

my father's stone-faced

while you're asking for his blessin'

[All]

blessin'

[Artemis]

i'm dyin' inside as you wine and dine

and i'm tryin' not to cry

'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do

[All]

ooooh

[Artemis]

my father makes his way across the room to you

[All]

ooooh

[Artemis]

i panic for a second, thinking "we're through"

[All]

ooooh

[Artemis]

but then he shakes your hand and says "be true"

[All]

ooooh

[Artemis]

and you turn back to me, smiling,

and i'm

[All]

helpless!

helpless! look into your eyes

and the sky's the limit

i'm helpless!

[Artemis]

helpless!

woo!

[All]

down for the count

and i'm drownin' in 'em

i'm helpless!

[Artemis]

that boy's mine

that boy is mine!

[All]

look into your eyes

and the sky's the limit

i'm helpless!

down for the count

and i'm drownin' in em

[Artemis]

helpless! helpless!

down for the count

and i'm drownin' in em

[Percy]

Arty, i don't have a dollar to my name

an acre of land, a legion to command, but i have a large dollop of fame, my honor, and a tolerance for pain

a couple of camp beads and my sea-notch brain

insane, your family brings out a different side of me

Athena and Apollo confides in me, Aphrodite tried to take a bite of me no stress, my love for you is never in doubt

we'll get a little place in harlem and we'll figure it out

i've been livin' with only my mom since i was a child

my father left, my mother poor, i grew up buckwild

but i'll never forget my mother's face, that was real

and long as i'm alive, Artemis, swear to god

you'll never feel so…

[All]

helpless!

[Artemis]

i do i do i do!

[Percy]

Artemis—

[All]

helpless!

[Artemis]

i do i do i do!

[Percy]

i've never felt so—

[All]

helpless!

[Artemis]

Yeah!

[All]

down for the count and

i'm drownin' in 'em

[Artemis]

i'm down for the count

i'm—

[Percu]

my life is gonna be fine

because Artemis is in it

[All]

helpless!

[Artemis]

i look into your eyes

and the sky's the limit

i'm

[All]

helpless!

[Artemis]

...drownin' in 'em

[All]

down for the count and

i'm drownin' in 'em

wedding march plays

[ALL]

in new york, you can be a new man…

in new york, you can be a new man…

in new york, you can be a new man…

[Artemis]

helpless


End file.
